revised? IceBender
by Icewanderer
Summary: when 15yr old Saku trys to find out what and who she is by being totally different than most of her fellow benders she finds someone who is like her in more ways than she thought possible read story cant seem to get summaries right.........


A girl about the age of 15 ran hastily through the forest in the earth nation. Her dark brown hair snapping against the wind as she ran harder, her feet pounding on the already softened ground. IT was raining heavily. Soaking the ground and it started to become muddy." Great" she said in her mind." I just left the ship, after being caged in they're for almost 2 years, and so the one of the spirits is against me already." Her eyes seemed to take in all of her surroundings as she found a branch close enough to jump onto. She sped up her pace, as her legs seemed to lag, but went anyway. Then she jumped and just made it by reaching for the branch and clinging with all her might as her pulled herself up. Looking towards the ground she saw her foot prints could be easily trailed to the tree, she looked around for sturdy branches of other trees close by, close enough to walk to, for her legs as she stood on the branch felt as if were about to give way. She finally found one, to the tree at lease five feet away, that one of its longer branches intertwined with this one. Perfect she thought as she walked over and hid in the leaves of the adjoining tree, but not before she iced the limb that she had climbed onto. She waited. 25 minutes later some of the warriors from the fire nation came marching into view. There admiral, admiral zhao. Took lead. Seeing where tiny footprints lay, he looked up, to see the exact branch that she herself had just moments before got to. He grinned. As he raised his hand to the tree and a fire ball came out. Burning the tree and sending it ablaze. The girl seemed to be affected by the heat of the fire because she squinted as went around the tree to a cooler area. And waited once more. Just then zhao's eyes flickered to the tree that she was hiding behind. "It's almost as if he knows where I am." The girl said to herself. As she watched zhao carefully devising a plan just in case she were found out. Then he lowered his hand. "Well girl, we'll find you once more and capture you again so don't you fret" he said as he smirked then commanded his men back to the ship.

She slowly jumped down. It had been almost 2 years since she was able to be out side and she felt almost scared. She had lived in a desolate place of ice and snow. That even these dense forests which had contained her, had also frightened her greatly. She headed forward, they way she was running before. About 30 to 40 minutes of walking she found a lake. As she glanced up she saw the moon. Starring at it filled her with joy. She was free of her imprisonment at last. She sighed and looked for a place to sleep near the lake. Then she spotted a willow type tree. Went under the long leaf type things. And laid on the cold ground. It didn't bother her but she wasn't as used to it as she had thought she would be. Stupid fire nation and always being hot she muttered under her breath, as she slowly closed her eyes and saw no more.

"Hey,…….girl…………wake up….."

"Huh?" She opened her eyes to see a boy about her age. He looked like an earth bender by how he moved. Then stared at her." Finally!" He said. "You're awake now." "Last night we saw flames and knew it was the fire nation, but didn't know why but now…"he said glancing at her," We do." "My name is Haku, nice to meet you."" Hi," she said suddenly wide wake now. "My name is Saku." She replied. "Well nice to meet you Saku. Some friends and myself saw foot print s and they led here."" So, ….you're a water bender huh? "He said. "Kinda" Saku replied. "Wow" she thought "that's the first time I've ever talk e d so much in a while beside to myself." She glanced at him as he began to talk again. "I was wondering if you would like to go to my home." "We have other guests but I'm sure my mother wont mind." He said as he fully stood up." Ok…"saku agreed. He nodded, and held out his hand, she looked at it, then took it as he pulled her up. Now her said as they got everything together. "Lets go to the village," he said as he grinned.

As they entered the village people stared funny at her. She shyly looked at tehm all, but stayed close to haku. When they finally got to his home. He walked in as Saku followed, he was just starting to talk to his mother.

"Mother, we have another guest hope you don't mind"

"Hmmmm..no I don't, who is it?"

"Her name is Saku"

"She's from the water nation"

"Hmmm….."she looked over at her

"Well hellp Saku, nice to have you with us"

"The other guests are in the barn, why don't you go ove th the barn and meet them first."

"O…ok," saku answered shyly, as she went back out side. Finding the barn was easy it was the largest building in his area of land. Opening the door was harder than she thought. Finally being able to open the door, she stared inside. It was completely dark. Then, " take THAT!" As a metal boomerage type thing wizzed past her. Shocked she stood there until she heard it come back. Then she turned and moved to the side as it wizzed past her again. As she saw a guy a little older than her self with a side buzz cut and a ponytail.He also had on water nation clothing. "Sokka!" She heard a girls voice say." Shes one of us." "Katara how many times do I have to tell you that most people dress as friends to be spys!"…."Tomany times to count" the girl answered. "Will you two just stop fighting?" She heard another voice it belonged to a boy .As she walked in, she saw a fire starting to come along. The hay caught and soon a fire was roaring in the barn. As she looked at the figures before her. She knew she had found some one who knows much as herself.


End file.
